


[Podfic] Sundays

by Jinxy



Series: Podfics of blacktofade's Kinks Ahoy Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:18:26] | Podfic of blacktofade's <strong><i>Sundays</i></strong>.</p><p>
  <i>Sundays are Stiles’ self-indulgent days.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767996) by [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4oyc4wigv293spg/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Sundays.mp3) [17MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i5db3zat2u77gmd/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Sundays.m4b) [10MB]

_Length: 18:26_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to [**blacktofade**](blacktofade.tumblr.com). I so very much enjoy recording her words. More to come!
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Want to talk about it?  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
